


La Résurrection de Lazare

by BlueFloyd



Series: L'Évangile de Judas [1]
Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd





	

Il y avait un malade, Lazare, de Béthanie, village de Marie et de Marthe, sa soeur. Il s'agit de cette même Marie qui avait oint le Seigneur d'une huile parfumée et lui avait essuyé les pieds avec ses cheveux ; c'était son frère Lazare qui était malade. Les sœurs envoyèrent dire à Jésus : « Seigneur, celui que tu aimes est malade. » Dès qu'il l'apprit, Jésus dit : « Cette maladie aboutira à la mort, elle servira à la gloire de Dieu : c'est par elle que le Fils de Dieu doit être sauvé. » Cependant, alors qu'il savait Lazare malade, il demeura deux jours encore à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Après quoi seulement, il dit aux disciples : « Retournons en Judée. » Les disciples lui dirent : « Rabbi, tout récemment encore les autorités juives cherchaient à te lapider ; et tu veux retourner là-bas ? » Jésus répondit : « En vérité, il faut braver ce risque, car là est le chemin de la vie éternelle. » Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il ajouta : « Notre ami Lazare s'est endormi, mais je vais aller le réveiller. »  
A son arrivée, Jésus trouva Lazare à l'article de la mort. Comme Béthanie est distante de Jérusalem d'environ quinze stades, beaucoup d'habitants de la Judée étaient venus chez Marthe et Marie pour les consoler au sujet de leur frère. Lorsque Marthe apprit que Jésus arrivait, elle alla au-devant de lui, tandis que Marie était assise dans la maison. Marthe dit à Jésus : « Seigneur, mon frère vit ses derniers instants. Mais maintenant encore, je sais que tout ce que tu demanderas à Dieu, Dieu te le donnera. » Jésus lui dit : « Ton frère ressuscitera. » – « Je sais, répondit-elle, qu'il ressuscitera lors de la résurrection, au dernier jour. » Jésus lui dit : « Je suis la résurrection et la vie : celui qui croit en moi, même s'il meurt, vivra ; et quiconque vit et croit en moi ne mourra jamais. Crois-tu cela ? » – « Oui, Seigneur, répondit-elle, je crois que tu es le Christ, le Fils de Dieu, celui qui vient dans le monde. » Là-dessus, elle partit appeler sa sœur Marie et lui dit tout bas : « Le Maître est là et il t'appelle. » A ces mots, Marie se leva immédiatement et alla vers lui. Jésus, en effet, n'était pas encore entré dans le village ; il se trouvait toujours à l'endroit où Marthe l'avait rencontré. Les Judéens étaient avec Marie dans la maison et ils cherchaient à la consoler. Ils la virent se lever soudain pour sortir, ils la suivirent : ils se figuraient qu'elle se rendait au tombeau pour s'y lamenter. Lorsque Marie parvint à l'endroit où se trouvait Jésus, dès qu'elle le vit, elle tomba à ses pieds et lui dit : « Seigneur, mon frère n'a plus que quelques souffles en lui. » Lorsqu'il les vit se lamenter, elle et les Judéens qui l'accompagnaient, Jésus frémit intérieurement. Il dit : « Où l'avez-vous déposé ? » Ils répondirent : « Seigneur, viens voir. » Alors, Jésus s'en fut au chevet de Lazare ; et il s'enferma seul avec lui. Lazare le vit et bien qu'il fut à l'agonie, il reconnut Jésus . « Seigneur, tu es venu à moi dans mes derniers instants », lui dit-il. « Crois-tu en moi comme au premier jour Lazare ? Et sacrifierais-tu tout pour moi ? » lui répondit Jésus ; et Lazare acquiesça. Par trois fois à nouveau, Jésus lui demanda, en touchant son coeur, ses lèvres puis son front. Par trois fois Lazare acquiesça ; et à la troisième fois il mourut. « Ainsi par moi tu revis, et par toi je connaitrais la vie éternelle ». Aussitôt que Jésus prononça ces mots, Lazare se releva, de nouveau vivant. Et celui qui avait été mort sortit, le visage enveloppé d'un linge. Jésus dit aux gens : « Laissez-le aller, car il porte en lui la résurrection ».

Or les pouvoirs de Jésus rendaient jaloux les grands prêtres du temple de Jérusalem, qui refusaient qu'il fasse des miracles. Ainsi ils allèrent voir Ponce Pilate. Pilate sortit donc à leur rencontre et demanda : « Quelle accusation portez-vous contre cet homme ? » Ils lui répondirent : « Avec ses pouvoirs et ses disciples, il prévoit d'établir le Royaume des Cieux » Pilate leur dit : « Prenez-le vous-mêmes et jugez-le suivant votre loi. » Les Juifs lui dirent : « Nous n'avons pas le droit de mettre quelqu'un à mort. » Alors Pilate rentra dans le Prétoire ; il appela Jésus et lui dit : « Veux-tu établir le Royaume des Cieux ? » Jésus déclara : « Ma royauté n'est pas de ce monde ; si ma royauté était de ce monde, j'aurais des gardes qui se seraient battus pour que je ne sois pas livré aux Juifs. En fait, ma royauté n'est pas d'ici. » Pilate lui dit : « Alors, te veux-tu roi ? » Jésus répondit : « C'est toi-même qui dis que je suis roi. Je suis né, possédant des pouvoirs immenses. Quiconque reconnait la puissance écoute ma voix. » Alors Pilate fit saisir Jésus pour qu'il soit flagellé. Les soldats tressèrent avec des épines une couronne qu'ils lui posèrent sur la tête ; puis ils le revêtirent d'un manteau pourpre. Ils s'avançaient vers lui et ils disaient : « Salut à toi, roi des Juifs ! » Et ils le giflaient. Pilate, de nouveau, sortit dehors et leur dit : « Voyez, je vous l'amène dehors. » Jésus donc sortit dehors, portant la couronne d'épines et le manteau pourpre. Et Pilate leur déclara : « Voici l'homme. » Quand ils le virent, les grands prêtres et les gardes se mirent à crier : « Crucifie-le ! Crucifie-le ! » Pilate leur dit : « Prenez-le vous-mêmes, et crucifiez-le vous-mêmes. » Ils lui répondirent : « Nous avons une Loi, et suivant la Loi il doit mourir, parce qu'il s'est fait faiseur de miracles. » Quand Pilate entendit ces paroles, il redoubla de crainte. Il rentra dans le Prétoire, et dit à Jésus : « D'où es-tu ? » Jésus ne lui fit aucune réponse. Pilate lui dit alors : « Tu refuses de me parler, à moi ? Ne sais-tu pas que j'ai pouvoir de te relâcher, et pouvoir de te crucifier ? » Jésus répondit : « Tu n'aurais aucun pouvoir sur moi si tu ne l'avais reçu d'en haut ; c'est pourquoi celui qui m'a livré à toi porte un péché plus grand. » Dès lors, Pilate cherchait à le relâcher ; mais des Juifs se mirent à crier : « Si tu le relâches, tu n'es pas un ami de l'empereur. Quiconque se veut roi s'oppose à l'empereur. » En entendant ces paroles, Pilate amena Jésus au-dehors ; il le fit asseoir sur une estrade au lieu dit le Dallage – en hébreu : Gabbatha. C'était le jour de la Préparation de la Pâque, vers la sixième heure, environ midi. Pilate dit aux Juifs : « Voici votre roi. » Alors ils crièrent : « À mort ! À mort ! Crucifie-le ! » Pilate leur dit : « Vais-je crucifier votre roi ? » Les grands prêtres répondirent : « Nous n'avons pas d'autre roi que l'empereur. » Alors, il leur livra Jésus pour qu'il soit crucifié. Ils se saisirent de Jésus. Et lui-même, portant sa croix, sortit en direction du lieu dit Le Calvaire, qui se dit en hébreu Golgotha.

Après cela, Joseph d'Arimathie, qui était disciple de Jésus, mais en secret par crainte des Juifs, demanda à Pilate de pouvoir enlever le corps de Jésus. Et Pilate le permit. Joseph vint donc enlever le corps de Jésus. Nicodème – celui qui, au début, était venu trouver Jésus pendant la nuit – vint lui aussi ; il apportait un mélange de myrrhe et d'aloès pesant environ cent livres. Ils prirent donc le corps de Jésus, qu'ils lièrent de linges, en employant les aromates selon la coutume juive d'ensevelir les morts. Et il le portèrent en un lieu secret. Dans le même temps, les disciples de Jésus virent trouver Lazare. Ils lui dirent « Voici venu le temps de rendre au Seigneur ce qu'il t'a donné. » Mais Lazare refusa, pensant qu'il n'avait plus à craindre Jésus maintenant qu'il était mort. « Homme de peu de foi, penses-tu que le Seigneur soit vaincu ? », lui répondirent les disciples. « En vérité, tu n'as pas compris la puissance du Seigneur. Tu es un réceptacle, et l'eau qui déborde de toi va retrouver sa source. » Sur ces mots ils se saisirent de Lazare, et sans prêter plus d'attention à ses suppliques et ses prières, il l'amenèrent jusqu'au lieu où le corps du Seigneur reposait. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort du Seigneur sur la croix, et son corps était raide. Les disciples forcèrent Lazare à s'agenouiller à côté du cadavre, puis à le toucher, par trois fois, au coeur, aux lèvres et au front. Or, sitôt que Lazare eût touché le front du Seigneur, toute vie le déserta et il s'effondra sur le sol de la caverne, tandis que le corps du Seigneur s'animait d'une vie retrouvée. Il se mit debout, contempla ses disciples autour de lui réunis et leur déclara : « En vérité je vous le dis, je suis la résurrection et la vie : le pouvoir qui croit en moi, celui-là ne mourra jamais.»


End file.
